


Eldritch

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [913]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has a nightmare. Needless to say he wasn't well rested to take over the stake out from Gibbs.





	Eldritch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/31/2001 for the word [eldritch](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/31/eldritch).
> 
> eldritch  
> Strange; unearthly; weird; eerie.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), and [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Eldritch

Gibbs had taken over the stake out of their new team member. Tony went back to Gibbs’ house and crashed since his apartment was still a crime scene. During the night, he transformed back into the kitten form that he’d gotten stuck in. 

His dreams had an eldritch quality to them that left him tormented and thrashing about in the bed with his kitten body. In fact, he dreamed he was a kitten again. Their new teammate cackled in the background of his dream as he struggled to get out of his kitten form and failed.

When he woke as a kitten, he was calm. No that's a lie. He completely freaked out. 

After he finished his freak out, ahem morning exercises according to him, Tony tried to change back to his human form. Emphasis on tried, failure after failure left him worried and frustrated. He couldn't help thinking, “Not again!”

He spent too much time trying to figure out how to get back to human form and missed his appointment to replace Gibbs on stake out. Gibbs couldn’t leave to search Tony down, so he called McGee and had him trace Tony’s where abouts. He ordered McGee to take Ducky with him as you never knew what kind of trouble Tony had gotten himself into, especially not lately.

McGee blinked when he realized that Tony hadn’t yet replaced his cellphone. He had no good way to track Tony. Going downstairs to Abby, he complained about his dilemma.

“Go to Gibbs’ house, silly. That’s probably where he went to sleep and maybe there’s a clue there or he’s still there.” Abby pointed out.

Feeling a bit sheepish, McGee grabbed Ducky and headed for Gibbs’ house. When they arrived they found a kitten. This time they knew it was Tony. 

“Oh my!” Ducky muttered, pulling out a needle to take some blood to confirm, anyway. Tony noticed the needle and shrieked in fear quickly turning back to human, cringing away from the needle. At first, Tony was completely oblivious he’d transformed back and scrabbled to get away. 

When he realized he had hands again, he looked down at himself and cringed. “I’ll go get dressed,” Tony spouted, disappearing before McGee and Ducky could say anything. 

“Well this ought to make for an interesting tale.” Ducky exclaimed.

McGee simply stared after Tony’s disappearing form and wondered what other disaster would befall them next.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
